Der Lodox
Der Lodox ist die achtzehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die Notaufnahme des Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital steht kurz vor der Wiedereröffnung. Es wurde zusätzlich ein neues Gerät angeschafft: Der Lodox. Es handelt sich dabei um ein hochmodernes Röntgengerät, das innerhalb von 13 Sekunden den kompletten Körper scannen kann. Owen, April und die Anfänger Heather und Leah sind hellauf begeistert und warten auf einen Schwerverletzten, um das Gerät zu testen. Schon bald wird ein 16-jähriges Mädchen eingeliefert, das von einem Auto angefahren wurde. Doch es zeigt sich, dass keine Zeit für ein Röntgenbild bleibt und das Mädchen sofort von Derek operiert werden muss. Shane darf assistieren, hat aber außerdem die Aufgabe, den etwas schwierigen Vater regelmäßig zu informieren. Arizona hat eine neue Prothese bekommen, mit der sie wieder High Heels tragen kann. Callie hofft, dass dadurch ihr Sexleben wieder in Schwung kommt. Unterdessen macht sich Meredith mal wieder Sorgen wegen ihrem ungeborenen Kind. Sie malt sich den ganzen Tag alle möglichen Krankheiten aus, die das Baby haben könnte. Cristina versichert ihr, dass sie die möglichen Defekte des Kindes operieren werden. Cristina selbst ist höchst schockiert, als sie einen ihrer ehemaligen Mitstudenten, Marcus Cho, den sie für einen Volltrottel hält, in einer Fachzeitschrift sieht. Er hat einen Artikel über robotergestützte Operationen veröffentlicht. Cristina ist überaus neidisch und sehnt sich nach einer tollen OP, die ihr Dr. Russell prompt anbietet. Alex hat in dem 12-jährigen Krebspatienten Pablo einen Verbündeten gefunden. Sie beide können Jo's Freund Jason überhaupt nicht ausstehen. Sie beginnen Jason Streiche zu spielen... In der Notaufnahme geht das Warten auf ein Versuchskaninchen für den Lodox weiter. Owen und Jackson rücken Meredith auf die Pelle und wollen an ihrer Patientin den Ganzkörperscan durchführen, doch die Grundschullehrerin Madeleine hat scheinbar nur Gallensteine, die Meredith operativ entfernen wird. April redet mit Meredith über ihren Freund Matthew. Sie erklärt mit einer Metapher, dass Matthew nicht weiß, dass sie noch Jungfrau ist und dass sie gerne mit ihm schlafen würde, aber er noch warten möchte. Meredith gibt ihr einen Tipp, den sie aber überhaupt nicht nützlich findet. Bailey möchte ihre Forschung vorantreiben und wendet sich deshalb an die neuen Besitzer des Krankenhauses, doch alle haben keine Zeit für sie: Jackson treibt sich in der Notaufnahme herum, um den Lodox in Aktion zu sehen, Derek hat eine schwierige OP, Cristina assistiert Dr. Russell und Callie und Arizona planen gerade ihren ersten Sex seit dem Flugzeugabsturz. Daher begibt sich Bailey in Merediths Routineeingriff an Madeleine, um von ihren Vorstellungen zu berichten. Doch Meredith findet in Madeleines Bauch keine Gallensteine, sondern unheilbaren Krebs... Shane muss Mr. Kramer über den Zustand seiner Tochter informieren, doch der ist wütend und geht auf Shane los. Währenddessen scheuchen Alex und Pablo Jason im Krankenhaus umher. Sie lassen ihn in verschiedenen Stationen ausrufen, sodass er hin- und herrennt, aber doch niemand etwas von ihm will. Danach sorgen sie dafür, dass Jason sich in der Notaufnahme blamiert. Webber hat mitbekommen, was die beiden für ein Spielchen treiben und beteiligt sich kurzerhand daran. Jason macht sich komplett zum Narren, als er bei Bailey eine Urinprobe für einen angeblichen Drogentest abgibt. Meredith erklärt Madeleine, dass sie unheilbar an Krebs erkrankt ist. Kurz darauf kommen einige von Madeleines Schülern, um sie zu besuchen. Madeleine bringt es nicht übers Herz, ihnen zu sagen, dass sie nicht mehr wiederkommt. Callie und Arizona erleben derweil einen sehr intimen Moment, als Arizona Callie erlaubt, ihren Beinstumpf anzufassen und zu massieren. Cristina findet heraus, dass Dr. Russell keinesfall an chirurgischer Unterstützung durch sie interessiert war. Er wollte Cristina die Studie näherbringen, damit sie ihm die weiteren Gelder zur Verfügung stellt. Doch Cristina leitet das Gegenteil in die Wege: Dr. Russells Mittel werden gekürzt, sodass Bailey in ihrer Forschung weiterkommen kann. In der Notaufnahme hat das Warten ein Ende. Endlich wird ein Patient eingeliefert, an dem der Lodox getestet werden kann. Alle sind von dem Gerät begeistert. Derek und Shane haben ihre OP beendet und müssen nochmal mit dem Vater reden. Derek nimmt das Gespräch diesmal in die Hand. Madeleine hat Besuch von ihrer ganzen Klasse bekommen und bringt den Kindern bei, dass sie nicht mehr ihre Lehrerin sein wird. Jason weiß mittlerweile, dass Alex hinter den ganzen Streichen steckt. Er realisiert außerdem, dass Alex scheinbar in Jo verliebt und höchst eifersüchtig auf ihn ist. Trotz des peinlichen Tages fühlt sich Jason als Sieger, weil er mit Jo zusammen ist, und nicht Alex. Während Callie und Arizona endlich miteinander schlafen, lassen Meredith und Derek einen Ultraschall machen und erfahren, dass sie einen Jungen bekommen werden. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *Todd Stashwick als Mr. Kramer *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino als Dr. Heather Brooks *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Dominic Hoffman als Dr. Jeff Russell *Charles Michael Davis als Dr. Jason Myers *Annette O'Toole als Madeleine Skurski Co-Starring *John O'Brien als Tech *Jean Villepique als ER Nurse *John Cappon als Paramedic *Xander Taylor als Pablo Walker *Mackenzie Aladjem als Emma *Tanner Buchanan als Lucas *Herbie Jackson als Adam Musik *'Hey Love '''von ''Quadron *'Open Letter '''von ''The Helio Sequence *'Big Light '''von ''Houses *'Hollow Drum '''von ''Laura Welsh *'Shadow of a Man '''von ''Neulore Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Idle Hands ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''The Gutter Twins. Trivia *Die ist die 100. Episode, in der Jessica Capshaw im Vorspann genannt wird. Sie hatte allerdings drei Episoden, in den sie nicht zu sehen war. *Die neue Prothese, die Arizona in dieser Episode trägt, wurde von der Firma Step Ahead Prosthetics entworfen. Amy Palmiero-Winters, ein Programmdirektor der Firma, ist nach L.A. geflogen, um zu beraten. Intro Arbeit hält uns geistig wach, hält einen von Ärger fern. Wenn wir nicht arbeiten sind unsere Hände untätig und der Teufel findet garantiert Arbeit für untätige Hände. Und wenn der Geist nichts zu tun hat, na ja, dann ist auch dieser Platz die Spielwiese des Teufels. Outro Zuerst erscheint einem Untätigkeit als eine willkommene Abwechslung. Das Unruhe stiften, der Spaß. Jeder braucht mal 'ne berufliche Auszeit, um sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentieren. Auch wenn man sich dann vielleicht auf etwas konzentiert, das einem Angst macht. Wenn man Abstand von der Arbeit nimmt, verändert man seine Perspektive. Und erst wenn die Perspektive wieder die richtige ist, wissen wir wieder, wo unsere Hände wirklich hingehören. Zitate *Meredith: Wir besitzen ein Krankenhaus! Wahnnsinn! *Derek: Ja, schon seit ein paar Wochen. *Meredith: Aber 'ne Notaufnahme erst seit heute! Und Bechermanschetten mit 'nem neuen Logo drauf. Mussten die denn wirklich sein? Ich meine, lohnt sich das? *Cristina: Ja, das nennt man Branding. Deswegen hatten wir doch ein 17-stündiges Meeting! *Webber: Ich find das neue Logo wirklich gut. Ist ein echter Hingucker. Und durch die Bechermanschetten verbrennt man sich nicht mehr die Finger! *Derek: Wieso hängt da 'n weißes Laken? *Jackson: Heute soll doch so 'ne offizielle Enthüllung sein, hab ich gedacht. *Derek: Nein. *Webber: Oh äh, wäre es nicht schöner, wenn irgendjemand was sagen würde? Das bringt doch sonst Pech! *Arizona: Hey, wieso starrt ihr denn alle an die Wand? *Cristina: Oh wir warten... Auf die Enthüllung! *Callie: Na dann starrt doch lieber mal meine Frau an! *Meredith: Neuer Haarschnitt? *Callie: Nein, seht doch, ihr Bein! Sie trägt Schuhe mit Absätzen, weil sie ein Stöckelschuh-Bein hat und als ich ihren Po gesehen habe, dachte ich nur: Wahnisnn! Wow! *Cristina: Wahnsinn! Wir sind der Wahnsinn! Habt ihr unser Foto hier drin gesehen? *Meredith: Ich bin in der 28. Woche und mache mir Sorgen wegen des DiGeorge-Syndroms. *Alex: DiGeorge?? Wie oft kommt das vor? Einmal unter 100.000? Das ist zu selten. Ne Gaumenspalte oder 'n Herzfehler sind da doch eher wahrscheinlich. *Cristina: Wenn dein Baby 'n Herzfehler hat, krieg ich's wieder hin. *Meredith: Was ist mit Phenylketonurie? *Alex: Das wird bei der Geburt gecheckt und mit konsequenter Diät behandelt. *Meredith: Was ist mit einem riesigen Hämangiom, einem außer Kontrolle geratenen Blutsauger? *Alex: Das wäre schon möglich. Oder vielleicht 'ne angeborene zystische adenomatöse Lungenfehlbildung. *Cristina: Auch das werd ich operieren. Wir machen eine Lungentransplantation. Wir besitzen ein Krankenhaus, ein herausragendes Forschungskrankenhaus mit einem hochmodernen 1A-Traumazentrum! Völlig egal, was dein Baby hat, wir kriegen's hin! *Meredith: Aber ihr stimmt mir zu, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. *Cristina: Oh mein Gott, Marcus Cho?? *Meredith: Wer ist Marcus Cho? *Cristina: Er ist ein hochentwickelter Volltrottel, er war ein Jahr unter mir in Stanford. Hat 'ne Veröffentlichung für... Nein!!! Nein!!! *Meredith: Wofür?? *Cristina: Robotergestützte Operation bei Mitralklappeninsuffizienz!! *Meredith: Er sieht irgendwie klug aus. *Cristina: Er ist ein Volltrottel!!! *Alex: Ich hab gehört, dass ein Gynäkologe bei 'ner Steißgeburt mit der Zange ein wenig zu heftig gezogen hat und... PLOP! *Meredith: Davon red ich ja! Genau sowas mein ich! *Meredith: Wie läuft's mit deinem Sanitäter-Freund? *April: Och, nur furchtbar! Äh ich meine toll, perfekt! Nur, ich werd mich möglicherweise wieder von ihm trennen müssen. *Meredith: Warum? *April: Okay ähh, ist das ernstes Interesse? Ich müsste nämlich dringend mal darüber reden. *Meredith: Da bin ich mir wirklich nicht sicher. *April: Okay ähh, Matthew war noch nie in einem Vergnügungspark. Und er denkt, ich war auch noch nie dort, denn das hab ich ihm gesagt, aber ich war dort. *Meredith: Tschuldige, und ihr wolltet eigentlich gemeinsam dorthin? *April: Genau! Ich war schon dort und das Karussell war toll. *Meredith: Ohhhh verstehe, du warst mit Jackson dort. *April: Und diese Karussellfahrt war so gut! Die Walzerbahn und dann gab's eine, da wird man im Kreis geschleudert und förmlich an die Wand gepresst. Der Boden geht dann weg und man hängt in der Luft und ich will, dass Matthew mit mir da hingeht! Aber er will lieber noch warten und das ist der Grund, wieso er so perfekt ist! Denn genau das wollt ich doch immer! Ich wollte immer warten, aber ich hab nicht gewartet und ich merke, dass ich immer gieriger werde und Druck mache und immer ungeduldiger werde! Ich werd bestimmt bald schwach, kauf die Tickets und schleif ihn mit Gewalt dahin! Und er wird's toll finden und dann hab ich ihn verführt und verführen ist so gar nicht meine Art! *Meredith: Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wieso du mir das erzähltst. Vergnügungsparks sind großartig. Ich steh drauf und versuch oft hinzugehen. *April: Ha, ich weiß, aber... *Meredith: Okay, du gehst doch davon aus, dass Gott einen Plan hat, nicht wahr? *April: Ja. *Meredith: Schön, dann liegt es doch aber auf der Hand, dass Gott sich irgendwas dabei gedacht hat, dass du schon da warst. Vielleicht will er, dass du Matthew mitnimmst. *April: Du hast Recht. Ich hätte nicht mit dir darüber sprechen sollen! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode